Further studies will be conducted on the role of biogenic amines in behavioral changes produced by chronic alcohol. These include studies of the release of H3-norepinephrine by ethanol and changes in dopamine turnover during chronic administration to rats using a nutritionally complete liquid diet containing alcohol. These changes will be compared to biogenic amine changes produced by other types of stress such as cold and immobilization. Effects of other drugs on the increased release and turnover of norepinephrine produced by chronic ethanol will be studied including alpha- and beta-adrenergic blocking drugs, alcohol-and aldehyde dehydrogenase inhibitors and drugs affecting biogenic amine metabolism, such as alpha-methyl tyrosine and p-chlorophenylalanine. These studies will lead to experimental alcoholism recovery studies using various biogenic amine precursors in order to improve recovery rate. Precursors of biogenic amines to be studied include: 1) tryptophane and 5-hydroxytryptophane, 2) phenylalanine, tyrosine and DOPA, and 3) dihydroxyphenylserine (DOPS). It is suggested that these studies will provide an experimental basis for improved therapy of chronic alcoholism.